Pain
by SeeYouBleedingLove
Summary: Prompt 36 from the table of 100 prompts. The pain was enough. Character Death. Suicide


_Prompt: 036 - Pain_

_**Authors Note/Disclaimer: **_One shot based on the word 'Pain', I used the song :-

Three Days Grace - Pain, which belong to their owners, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Co.

Pairing: Harry/Luna I don't usually write this pairing, but it's got to be the only Harry/Female pairing I like.

So here you go, not a romantic one, more like an Angsty/Death fic. Plus Character Death & Suicide.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

Blood flowed through his fingers as he tried to stop the wound from bleeding out completely, he shouts out for help, but no one is listening.

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

Why are these people just standing here doing nothing, they could be getting help, anyone to help. But they aren't, they're standing there looking at him as if they don't see why he's trying to help save her.

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand._

The hand that's not stopping the blood flow wipes away the tears which have ran down the side of the blonde girls face, her once peaceful, young face, now is marred with blood and tears.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

'It's okay Luna, you'll be fine… I promise, I wont let you die… I can't let you die' the boy whispers into her hair. Which is also covered in blood.

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Her heart stops, he blue eyes flutter closed. _

'NO!' he screams out, as his arms tighten around her lithe body, in his arms.

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off you will understand_

'You can't do this', he whispers frantically.

'You can't leave me. You're meant to be there till the end with me. It's not your time!' he cries as tears stream down his face.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing_

_Rather feel pain_

His heart feels as if it's splitting into a million pieces, the reason for him to even survive this war, was Luna, and now she's gone. All because of these people he'd saved, who did nothing.

They didn't nothing!

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you're wounded_

_You know (You know you know you know you know)_

_That I'm here to save you_

His head just kept chanting 'You should of saved her!'

_You know (You know you know you know you know)_

_I'm always here for you_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you'll thank me later_

This was the end, he couldn't live without her, not now, not ever.

Leaning over her body, he bent down and placed his lips upon her own, one last time.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Looking up towards the sky he pulled his wand out from its holder on his wrist, and pointed it towards his heart, before whispering his final words 'Avada Kedavra'.

A green spark erupted from it's tip, and struck the emerald eyed young man in the heart.

The body slumped down beside the body of the young dead girl, the two of them looking peaceful lying next to one another.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain _

As always, please review. They are always appreciated :)


End file.
